Love from an Unexpected Villain
by Mr-Biscuit-Bat
Summary: Bumblebee is captured by Starscream and taken to the Decepticon base! The Autobots have a plan to rescue him but it doesn't go that well! Couples: Starscream X Bumblebee Optimus Prime X Megatron. Warning it gets sticky later! Darklink578 helped with this some of this story over the phone but I typed it so I'm publishing it. In G1 before the movie.
1. Chapter 1

Love from an Unexpected Villain

Chapter One: Step one

Megatron tapped his fingers on his chair impatiently thinking of some way to destroy the obstacles keeping him from reaching victory. He knew it was not just the autobots stopping him, it was also the failures of his "loyal decepticons" that were holding back. It seemed Soundwave was the only one that didn't screw up, for he had little to no personality. Megatron rubbed the aching soft spots on the ends of his forehead from the headache he caused himself to get from thinking too long.

Starscream walked into the room where Megatron was on his throne facing away from the door and looking out the large window. When Megatron heard footsteps approaching he knew it was Starscream. Megatron would have not even bothered to face Starscream let alone talk to him. But Meagtron knew that it was only a matter a time before Starscream dare to betray him once again. He got very suspicious so he got off his throne turned around and faced Starscream. Starscream gave his leader a tiny smirk. The kind of smirk a little four year old boy makes when he doesn't get caught eating that cookie he was not supposed to have. Megatron looked at Starscream with anger and boredom. Before Megatron could do or say anything, Starscream spoke still his smirk across his dark grey face. "I am here to tell you that I have thought for a while and came up with a plan to find the weaknesses of the autobots." He said proudly while he rose off the ground on the tips of his toes trying to make himself look taller.

Megatron smiled at Starscream, it would be fun to hear this stupid plan that Starscream came up with it, his plans never worked, and they need more than finding weaknesses they need to kill them all at once. "Really Starscream, what's this plan? Tickle them till they tell us what their weaknesses are?" As a smirk appeared on Megatron's face Starscream's smirk disappeared, as if their expressions was teleported from one face to the other. Starscream continued but this time frowning, "The yellow one known as Bumblebee is very weak; with the element of torture we can learn the weaknesses of the autobots and more, codes, plans, you name it!" His smirk appeared at the thought of how smart his plan was. Megatron did like Starscream's plan but was not too easily impressed. "You can carry out your plan but don't expect me to help you with it!" Megatron said. Starscream didn't mind that at all. He didn't need help capturing Bumblebee; it would be a cube energon.

Starscream knew Bumblebee went places with Spike without the rest of the autobots. So he decided to patrol the city and find the little runt .He left Megatron to go find Bumblebee for his amazing plan. Just a few minutes after he took off he saw a lot of humans on the sidewalks cheering and clapping. The street had big vehicles with flowers covering up most of the vehicle. That's odd he thought to himself, but sure enough in the crowd was the scout clapping with Spike on his shoulder.

Bumblebee put Spike down on the ground and they started walking away with all the other people as the flower vehicles left. Now was his chance but he realized that he didn't have a great plan on how to capture him.

Without warning Starscream swopped down transformed and grabbed Bumblebee and flew away in his robot mode. Spike could do nothing but watch in terror. He knew this was just another decepticon trick. Starscream flew with the small bot in his arms. Bumblebee tried to get out but gave up for he was not strong enough, and they were pretty high up, maybe it was good that he didn't get loose. He hoped that Starscream would fail again and he could just leave without too much work. Starscream took him to the Decepticon base. He then carried Bumblebee through the base till they reached a door. The jet got out a key and unlocked the door, as the door opened Starscream pushed the tiny Autobot in the room then walked in. Starscream tied up the little bug in to wall of the dark room. It was hard to see what was going on but Bumblebee did see Starscream smile as he looked down at him. "Now Bumblebee you will tell me some of weak spots the Autobots have and if you could maybe some other information that could help the Decepticon." He said as the evil smirk grew across his face. "Over my dead body Starscream!" Bumblebee sounded brave but deep down he was terrified. Bumblebee regretted saying that right when Starscream replied "Okay as you wish my friend." Starscream left the room leaving only fear and Bumblebee behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Love from an Unexpected Villain

Chapter two: Taking Action

Starscream had been out of the room long enough that Bumblebee had fallen asleep, not peacefully but he was deeply asleep. Starscream entered the dark room letting some light in from the light source behind the door. The door made a loud and terrible sound as it moved across the cold metal floor. Bumblebee was awoken by the sound and was slightly surprised to find himself tied up with heavy metal chains. But he remembered that he was captured by Starscream after a few seconds of being awake. Starscream walked toward Bumblebee but you couldn't make out the jet's expression in the room which had gotten darker. Then Megatron's second in command pulled a cord to a light bulb above Bumblebee. The room was now bright enough so the bug could see things in front of him somewhat but things farther away were still in the dark. Bumblebee saw an evil smirk on the seeker once again. Starscream got on his knees so his eyes met Bumblebee's. "I'll ask you one more time; do you want to tell me anything that could help the decepticons?" He asked softly lifting Bumblebee's chin with his finger. Bumblebee said nothing. Starscream picked up a metal bar from the ground that he placed there but Bumblebee didn't notice due to his condition in the room. "Why must you make my job so hard?" He asked sighing nodding side to side with the bar in his hands. Bumblebee gasped as his mouth dropped, he had never been in this much trouble before.

Spike ran to the base and told the Autobots what had happened. But they were confused about the whole situation. Why would the decepticons want Bumblebee?

"The decepticons probably know that we will come to rescue Bumblebee. Then they will most likely carry out an evil plan while we are rescuing Bumblebee. They captured him to distract us from something. I found Bumblebee's signal. I believe it is where the Decepticon base is located." Preceptor said with confidence at his smarts. Optimus prime joined in. "But we have to rescue our friend. Preceptor you stay here and contact us if there is any Decepticon activity. Autobots roll out"

Starscream took the bar and swung it as fast as he could. It hit Bumblebee's shoulder. He had been through worse but the difference is he couldn't fight back this time. He tried to get out of the chains that tied his hands and feet but he couldn't and the chains electrocuted him. If Bumblebee told Starscream their weaknesses or anything for that matter he could endanger everyone! Starscream is tricky if Bumblebee did spill the beans who said he would be free.

"Come on Bumblebee no one will know." Starscream asked holding the bar over his head .Bumblebee simply nodded his head "no". He wasn't going to tell Starscream anything. Starscream was about to hit him again but Megatron yelled his name so loud you could hear him behind the thick doors. Starscream threw the bar on the ground and left. Once he left Bumblebee couldn't hear anything outside. He kind of wanted to hear Starscream get a beating from Megatron. At least this gave Bumblebee some time to think of a way out.

Megatron asked Starscream if his plan was working out the way he wanted so he could laugh when Starscream gave his pathetic excuses. But Starscream knew that was why he was asking so he simply replied "I'm working on it but I think that the Autobots will try and rescue their friend maybe we could attack their base when they get here. The base will be smashed and they will have to leave." He then turned around and walked in the room before Megatron could reply back. But Megatron did consider this idea.

The autobots had reached the decepticon base. As they were just about to blast the door open they heard what they hoped not to hear. "Decepticons attack!" Megatron yelled in his terrifying voice while pointing at them fiercely. All of the decepticons above flew down and attacked the autobots as Megatron's commanded. The autobots fought for a while and they were winning too but then they were contacted by preceptor. "The base is being attacked by the decepticons the base can't take much more!" "Autobots head back to the base." Optimus Prime instructed his autobot team. "But what about Bumblebee?" Jazz asked worried about his little yellow friend. "We don't have time, head back to the base" The Autobots left to their base and the decepticons went back into their base. When all the decepticons were inside the base Optimus, Ironhide, Wheeljack, and Ratchet flew back into the base before the door shut closed. The rest flew back to the base to help preceptor defeat the decepticons attacking the base.

Bumblebee had tried getting away but the chains electrocuted him. So he put the hand cuff of the chains next to each other electrocuting him but also the chains. The chains short circuited letting his hands free, then he did the same thing to ankle cuffs. But sadly Starscream walked in the room and shut the door. But being Bumblebee he shoved Starscream to get to the door. He tried to open it but Starscream pulled his shoulder and watch him hit the cold ground. Starscream looked down at Bumblebee who was face down on the ground. Bumblebee kicked Starscream foot sending him to the ground. Bumblebee got up grabbed the keys from Starscream hand while he was down; he then unlocked the door and ran. He ran down the hallway as fast as could and hoped he wouldn't be seen. But his hoped vanished when he heard footsteps behind him. He ran into the nearest room.


End file.
